


One Day of Bad Luck

by Anestshia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bad Luck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anestshia/pseuds/Anestshia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing what his lucky items is supposed to be, Midorima resolves to deal with just one day of bad luck… or at least that’s what he intended to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day of Bad Luck

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission from the amazing talented puffoon! Puffoon requested a… mostly nice MidoTaka and i was more than happy to oblige. I hope everyone enjoys this and i am SO SORRY it has been so long since i posted! There’s more to come after this!
> 
> All characters belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, i simply love and write about them.

“This... can't be right.” Normally, Midorima's morning consisted of getting ready, listening to his horoscope and locating his lucky item. But when that cheerful voice had told him that the lucky item, normally something physical, was instead a show of affection to the person he had feelings for, he'd had a small moment of doubt. Also, it wasn't allowed to be a member of his family or someone he just considered a friend. Sure, it would be pretty damned easy for someone with a boyfriend or girlfriend but that was something he definitely didn't have.

With a barely hidden scowl, he sat back to listen to the recording again, the corners of his lips turning down in a frown when the now annoyingly chirpy voice repeated the same information again. “Hmm, one day bad luck.” He could handle it. But, he hadn't expected it to start as soon as he stepped into the kitchen. He heard a high giggle before he was suddenly showered with juice, a soft sound escaping him he pulled off his glasses, the splatter having even reached them.

“Sorry, big brother! I'll get a towel!”

Midorima squinted, watching the little girl run off, her ponytail bouncing behind her before he picked up the napkin beside his plate, carefully rubbing the juice from his glasses before it dried and got sticky. “Just a coincidence, I’m sure.” He muttered to himself, putting his glasses back on just in time to be handed a towel and receive a very messy kiss to his cheek before his sibling sat down to eat and he excused himself to get changed. At least he had more than one school uniform.

His trip to school was a rather interesting one, from almost missing his bus to being squished by a very sweaty, large man and almost suffocating to death. Then, in all his grace and glory, he'd almost fallen walking up the stairs to the building. If this was what one day of bad luck did to him, he'd be surprised if he survived it. It was only when he stepped into the gym for practice after more mishaps than he was ready to admit that the fortune replayed itself in his mind... just as his heart beat jumped a little when Takao smiled as soon as he saw him.

Someone he had feelings for, huh...

“Man, you look a bit worse for the wear, Shin-chan.” Takao said quite loudly without an ounce of tact, chuckling as he stepped forward, grabbing the bottom of his jacket and rubbing the singed fabric between his fingers. “Someone really did catch your blazer on fire, huh?”

Midorima shook his head at the memory, his normally stoic mask in place as he pushed his glasses up. “A mistake during lab that couldn't have been avoided, I'm sure.” He responded, inspecting the tape on his fingers for a moment before sighing and continuing. “I'm going to get changed.” At least he'd have the locker room to himself, he had some things to think about.

By the end of practice and after having been hit in the face with the ball, he'd made his decision that he had to do something for Takao... something that didn't seem out of place but that was clearly a 'show of affection'. As the man put a butterfly bandage over the small cut over his eye, he debated what he would do. Only one thing came to mind and, as mindbogglingly boring as it would be for him, he knew Takao would enjoy it. “Would you... like to go to the comic store?”

“Huh?” Takao blinked a couple times, shaking as head before poking Midorima in the middle of the forehead. “Did that ball hit you harder than we thought? What are you talking about?”

“That is where you get your cards, right?” Midorima was pretty sure he was right. Takao had gone one and on about trading cards at one time. He was pretty sure it was a hobby his teammate enjoyed. “You do still trade them?”

Takao was shocked still for a few moments before nodding and smiling. “Yeah! I know this great store that just got some new ones in. I just never thought you'd want to go with me. You're not... sick or something, right?”

“I assure you, I’m fine.” Midorima replied, fixing his glasses back on his nose before standing. “Let's get changed and go.” This was a show of affection, right? If it wasn't... “And I’ll pedal today.”

“Heh, ohh, now I know you're sick.” Takao replied, though he was laughing as he walked beside him, bumping their shoulders together. “I've got some of that tape you like so much in my locker, I noticed you weren't using your normal stuff.”

“That's very kind of you.” Midorima said distractedly, more focused on the fact that his friend thought he was sick because he was doing something nice. But he pushed it out of his mind, having to focus a lot more on pedaling than he'd thought he would have. It wasn't like he often... or ever did it, after all. Of course, his bad luck continued and around halfway there, one of the pedals broke, making him shake his head and Takao smirk.

“It's fine, we'll probably get there faster walking anyway with the speed you were going.” Lifting the bike and rear cart onto the sidewalk was a bit of an annoyance but soon they were walking into the store and Takao was showing Midorima all the different cards he owned and the ones he wanted to get.

As Midorima had expected, it was boring, but it was kind of cute to see Takao so excited about something. It was different than his excitement about basketball, it was a different side of him that he'd never seen before. After buying him a pack of cards as another show of affection, as stupid as it was, he suggested a bit of ice cream before going home. “There's a place not too far from here that has all different kinds.”

“Sure, Shin-chan.” Takao replied, pushing the pack of cards that Midorima had bought him into his back pocket, grinning as he looked up at the man. “Are you buying that, too?” He asked, leaning a little closer to him on the deserted road and whispering conspiratorially. “Is this a date?”

Midorima was surprised enough by the question that he stopped dead in his tracks, clearing his throat and shaking his head, though there was already a light dusting of pink over his cheek bones. “Of... of course not. I simply thought it prudent to give into some of the requests you constantly make.”

“I've never asked you to go to the comic store with me.” Takao replied, taking a couple steps forward before spinning around to face Midorima. “The store, pedaling the bike, ice cream... and you're blushing! You can't deny you're acting weird. What is going on?”

Midorima hadn't expected Takao to pick up on it, clearing his throat before grabbing the man and pulling him into the nearest building, glad to see the lobby completely empty. “It's... my lucky item...”

“Your lucky item? You're not even carrying anything today.” Takao had to take a step back then and think, his expression clearly perplexed. “What is your lucky item today? Does it have something to do with me?”

“It... you...” Now, Midorima prided himself on never being a fool but he was doing a pretty good impression of one at that moment. In a fit of frustration he just grabbed Takao, holding his shoulders as he suddenly pressed their lips together in one of the singularly most uncomfortable yet satisfying kisses of his life. When he pulled back, he wasn't the only one blushing and, for once, Takao seemed at a loss for words.

“You... that... your...” It took a few moments before he could speak again, blushing brighter and pointing at Midorima. “You kissed me! That can't be your lucky item!”

“It's a show of affection to the person I like!” Midorima replied defensively, suddenly feeling stupid for having done it at all. “I was trying and... and all the bad luck... I was nearly set on fire! It was destiny, I can't fight it!”

“You like me?” Takao asked, ignoring everything else because of those words. “Shin-chan, you like me?”

“Why else would I kiss you?” Midorima asked, crossing his arms over his chest and looking everywhere else but Takao. “Sure, you complain and are annoying sometimes but who else knows that I prefer a certain type of tape for my fingers and who else would I let call me Shin-chan of all things?!”

Takao, once again at a loss for words, just looked out the window. He jumped a little when there was a sudden rumble of lightening and rain started to pour, drenching a couple standing just feet from where they'd been standing moments earlier. “Well, look at that, looks like your luck is starting to change already.” He looked up then, finally stepping closer to the still blushing, green haired teen. “Maybe things will get even better if you do it again?”

“You want me to kiss you again?” Midorima asked, though he wasn't actually the one to initiate the next kiss... or the one after that. It was all for the best though, by the time they pulled away, the lights had turned on in the building and the rain had stopped. As they walked out of the building with their hands clasped together, Midorima was very happy to admit that his luck had never been better.


End file.
